Una noche de luna llena
by Saomin
Summary: En una noche de campamento se me vino la idea de contar un amor en una noche plena de luna llena sin estrellas ni nubes que la acompañaban tan solo estaban los dos?


En una noche de luna llena

Como todos los fines de semana nos tocaba salir de paseo y ahora habíamos decidido ir a acampar a un bosque.

Recorrimos casi todo el bosque por la mañana hasta que agotados llegando a su centro donde se veía la luna llena en el punto más alto del cielo, allí acampamos mis amigos con mi novio, el empezó a realizar la fogata ya que se acercaba la noche.

Entonces todos nos reunimos alrededor de la fogata para asar malvaviscos y contar algunos cuentos de miedo.

Entonces empezó mi amiga Tomoyo a decir la historia de la llorona, claro que yo temblaba de miedo cogida del brazo de mi novio.

Después continúa Eriol con el relato de la caja ronca; y así uno por uno de mis amigos relataban sus historias cuando me toco el turno a mí y decidí no relatar una historia miedosa ya que no me sabía pero me vino una historia a la mente producto de uno de mis sueños.

Y empecé así:

En una noche como esta donde estaba igual de hermosa la luna, se cuenta la historia de un bello amor.

En un bosque en el cual una joven aldeana habitaba pasaba un riachuelo, en medio de la noche ella pasaba ya que se le hacía pesado regresar del pueblo para su casa, cuando escucho el sonar del riachuelo, se acerco a observar que había allí y se asombro al ver a un chico sumamente apuesto con el contraste de la luna media en el rostro, de cabello alborotado muy mal herido y rasgada toda la ropa.

Se acerco la chica al joven y pensó "que le pasaría lo llevare a mi casa para curarle las heridas".

Entonces se lo llevo lo coloco en su cama y empezó a realizar vendajes y pomadas para colocárselas, al momento después de haber acabado ella se retiro a recoger leña y pescado para la merienda cuando por otra parte en la cabaña el chico se despertaba con un malestar en el cuerpo producido por la caída y se preguntaba "donde me encuentro".

Cuando llego la chica en tonado una hermosa canción a lo lejos, él la observó con su cabellera castaña más o menos larga y cuando se topo con unos ojos esmeraldas se asombro tanto ella con él.

Y ella le dijo: ¿Qué bueno ya has despertado como te sientes?

El reacciono incrédulo y le contesto: me encuentro un poco mejor pero y ¿Dónde estoy? y ¿Quién eres tú?

Ella le contesto: Nos encontramos en mi casa, yo vivo sola y no tengo familia y ¿tu?

Él: ¿Yo vengo de muy lejos pero he oído la canción que cantabas y me ha parecido escucharla en otra parte pero no sé dónde?

Ella: Recuéstate que no ocurre nada así que descansa y duerme un poco para que después puedas merendar.

Él: Gracias y ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella: Saomin Qian y ¿tu?

Él: Yo me llamo Shen, Yang Shen

Saomin: Te puedo llamar Shen

Shen: Si

Saomin: Gracias

Después de un momento el descansaba cuando entre sueños empezó a hablar diciendo: no por favor !nnoooooooooo¡

Ella reacciono y se le acerco cuando el despertó sudado frio y la vio frente de él.

Saomin: ¿Que estabas soñando? ¿Estabas muy asustado?

Shen: No se no recuerdo bien

Entonces comenzaron a charla al poco tiempo anocheció y decidieron ir a dormir.

Pasaron algunos días y Shen se reconforto muy rápido, a la noche decidió partir para su hogar.

Ella muy triste lo despidió y él para hacerla sentir mejor le dijo: que algún día iba a regresar a visitarla.

Después de varias semanas, ella volvió a su rutina saliendo a comprar cosas en el pueblo y se le había hecho tarde, justo en ese momento se acordó de lo que decían que en aquel bosque cuando había luna llena se asomaba una bestia rara, con cabeza de ave, cuerpo de león y alas en su espalda.

Ella viviendo tantos años allí jamás lo había visto, pero ahora se le había hecho bien tarde y justo esa noche había luna llena, cuando a lo lejos empezó a escuchar el crujir de las hojas entonces empezó a caminar mas rápido que antes cuando, escucho unos pasos gruesos a lo lejos y ya el cuerpo empezó a tensarse con escalofríos, corriendo cada vez más y más cuando sin darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra cayendo al instante.

Ella quería levantarse y no podía ya que se había fracturado la pierna, cuando empezó a escuchar otra vez esos horribles ruidos atrás de su espalda y de nuevo esos tensadores escalofríos empezaron.

Cuando ella regreso a ver a su espalda no había nadie y regreso a ver al frente y allí se encontraba la criatura que describían los libros de su casa.

Ella del impacto se desmayo pero después volvió en sí misma y observó al aterrorizante bestia, pero era extraño ya que ella no tenía miedo y le confortaba esos ojos color miel.

Entonces la bestia se le acerco y le ayudo a levantar, pero él también se encontraba herido la pata derecha y cojeaba.

Entonces Saomin decidió que ambos debían aferrarse el uno al otro para que pudieran caminar, así que le dijo: no te voy hacer daño pero me puedes ayudar a caminar.

El con su cabeza asintió y empezaron a caminar, al momento después llegaron a la casa de ella.

Ella entró cojeando y al momento después salió con vendajes y pomadas a curarle por que la bestia se lamia la pata del dolor, le cogió la pata con cuidado y del dolor gruño e hizo inmediatamente callar a todo el bosque, ella se asusto un poco pero al momento después le empezó a curar cuando hubo terminado ella se levanto se pego a una de las paredes de su hogar y se levanto le dijo: adiós a la bestia, también se contaba en la leyenda que cuando el sol alcanza su alba la bestia se trasforma en una persona normal.

Así que viendo ella que el alba del sol se acercaba lo dejo y entró en su hogar con las dudas rodeando su cabeza, quién sabía si el mismo sabia que se transformaba.

Entonces al momento después se escucho un terrible rugido, y al momento que ella salió no encontró nada más que unas rasgadas ropas.

Entro en su casa y cuando se iba a costar golpearon a la puerta y era una persona del pueblo, ella salió y dijo: ¿Qué ocurre?

Persona: Lo que pasa es que hemos escuchado que la bestia estuvo por aquí

Saomin: No, no estuvo por aquí

Persona: Bueno cualquier cosa puedes avisarnos sabes que no es bueno que una chica como tú viva sola y aquí ¿por qué no te vas a vivir al pueblo?

Saomin: No gracias aquí me encuentro muy bien, Jin Wu

Jin: Porque no entiendes que estas en peligro viviendo aquí, en cambio en el pueblo yo te puedo cuidar

Saomin: No gracias yo me cuido sola, ya te puedes marchar gracias por el informe.

Jin: No seas, pum terca

Saomin "eso te pasa por quererme llevar de aquí" "que pasaría si se enterar que fui yo quien curo a la bestia".

Al momento después se fue a descansar y no se supo más de la bestia un mes después.

A la noche de luna llena ella ya sabía que la bestia venia a verla, ella salía lista y observaba como descendía majestuosamente con la luz de la luna de perfil.

Y así pasaban todas las noches de luna llena cada mes, cuando una noche la bestia no llegó ella se asustó y salió a buscarla de repente escucho un disparó por los arbustos y se acerco sin darse cuenta que el causante del disparo era…

Saomin: ¿Qué hiciste Jin? ¿Por qué le disparaste?

Jin: Nada era él o yo, y preferí él

Saomin: Que tonto, él no era malo

Jin: Lo sabía él era quien te venia a visitar, no

Saomin: Si él era mi amigo y tu lo mataste

Jin: Porque así debió ser siempre él como trofeo y tu como mi esposa.

Saomin: Yo nunca seré tu esposa

Jin: Si no lo eres, diere que estás loca por que estabas hablando con la bestia

Saomin: No lo harías

Jin: Pruébame

Saomin: Lo hare pero ya no le hagas más daño a él

Jin: De acuerdo

Saomin: Me puedes ayudar a llevarlo a mi casa

Jin: Quien dijo que yo te lo permitiré

Saomin: Tu dijiste que…

Jin: Pero no dije que te ayudaría así que apártate para tenerlo como trofeo

Saomin: No, si lo matas me matas a mi

El estaba dispuesto a disparar, cuando la bestia despertó, le rugió y se le abalanzo a Jin , este de la desesperación cogió el arma y disparo en la oscuridad de la noche no se vio a quien había alcanzado la bala cuando en unos minutos de suspenso uno cayó y la chica grito:

Saomin: ¿Jin?

Jin: Disculpa por lo cometido antes y por favor se feliz.

Saomin: No por favor te vas a poner bien

Jin: No, no me mientas, pero como último deseo pido que te quedes a mi lado hasta que me vaya.

Ella dijo: si y entre tanto lloraba cuando el cogió su mano la beso y allí falleció.

La bestia con su último gruñido que tubo se lamio la herida que contenía de la anterior batalla cerca del corazón y cayó, ella empezó a llorar amargamente a tal punto que sus lagrimas se confundían con la sangre que se hallaba derramada.

Saomin: No por favor no te mueras eres lo más importante para mi es raro saber que amo a una bestia que ni siquiera me entiende.

Y sucedió que el cuerpo de la bestia empezó a subir en dirección al cielo, de fondo venia el alba del sol y empezó a cubrirle el cuerpo transformándolo en un hombre, el bajo y ella dijo:

Saomin: ¿Shen?

Shen: Yo te puedo explicar tranquila no pasa nada

Ella se acerco a él en un abrazo fuerte y le dijo: Te amo

El se sonrojo a tal extremo que parecía que salía humo de las orejas.

Y le dijo: Por….. cuando le dio un beso ella en la boca a él.

Él correspondió el beso y así estuvieron unos segundos, cuando ella se alejo le dijo: lo siento y se marcho a todo lo que dio sus piernas.

Ella por su parte corrió a todo con sus ojos nublados de lágrimas, entró a su casa y empezó a llorar amargamente.

Había pasado poco tiempo de lo sucedido con la bestia se decía en el pueblo que él había matado a Jin Wu, porque lo quería comer, me preguntaba si había visto algo, pero yo me negaba y me iba.

Entonces en una noche de luna llena, ella esperaba ver por última vez a la bestia cuando no llego siendo más de las once de la noche y a las doce y media que ya se iba a retirar tocaron a su puerta, ella salió y lo encontró a él allí parado frente a su puerta con un ramillete de flores en la mano y dijo:

Shen: He venido por ti mi ángel

Saomin: ¿Por qué?

Shen: Tú has sido capaz de hacer lo que nadie más ha hecho por mí

Saomin: ¿Qué?

Shen: Librarme del hechizo que me mantenía, por el me confundían con alguien malo sin ni siquiera conocerme me juzgaban.

Shen: Gracias por eso y aquí frente a mi amigo y enemigo la luna he venido a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Saomin: ¿Cómo?

Shen: ¿Señorita Qian desea casarse con el señor Yang Shen?

Saomin: Claro te estuve esperando mi bestia o mejor dicho mi amor, que regresaras por mí, ya que iba hacer la última que vea a la bestia convertido en mi amor.

Shen: ¿Lo sabías?

Saomin: No, pero lo sentía en mi corazón

Justo esa noche ellos salieron de aquel bosque mágico, y se dice que jamás regresaron, al tiempo después en el pueblo se decía que ella se había casado con un joven chino que conoció en el bosque.

Y no se supo más de aquellos enamorados en una noche de luna llena.

Tomoyo se levanto de su asiento y me aplaudió, claro que los demás quedaron anonadados por mi historia, y por supuesto Shaoran me miraba como diciéndome de donde sacaste eso, yo le respondí de un sueño.

Se intrigo más pero no me respondió, entonces ya casi todos levantándose para ir a las carpas se me vino a la mente lo siguiente:

Saben que en el bosque que nos encontramos es el mismo de la historia y por supuesto hoy hay luna llena, también se dice que si escuchan con cuidado todavía se puede oír el grujido de aquel enamorado transformado en bestia.

Todos me quedaron mirando y se pusieron a reír, cuando de repente se escucho en realidad el grujir de aquel maravilloso animal a lo lejos, todos disimulando se fueron a dormir y yo quede con Shaoran a fuera me dijo: Que hermosa historia mi amor pero es mucho para una noche y entramos a dormir.

Nos quedamos dormidos cuando de repente escuchó los pasos de aquella historia salgo y lo que veo es a la bestia con la chica en su lomo me miran me sonríen y desaparecen al contraste del alba del sol.

Y allí compruebo que los relatos fueron ciertos y felices para ellos.

Fin

Att: Saomin


End file.
